mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadance Toss
Cadence Toss is a game made by futzi01 in Adobe Flash, featuring art by FronzyZX, Firestorm-CAN, RainbowPlasma, FlutterbrO, and Grendo11; as well as music by Bass Rabbit. The game also takes sound effects from the Universal Soundbank and the Adobe Flash sound library. It is a 2-D Sidescroller, Infinite Obstacle Course Survival, with the current version being 1.1. It is based off the scene in the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 2where Shining Armor chucks Princess Cadence off of a balcony so that she may save Spike and The Crystal Heart from King Sombra. The game was made available for the Android by Mihasik. Gameplay The game starts out with the player choosing Cadence's initial trajectory. An arc with an arrow moving back and forth along it is seen directly in front of Shining Armor as he prepares to throw her. When the player hits the space bar or clicks the right mouse button, the arrow will stop and Shining Armor will toss Cadence in that direction. The arc is divides into a white section, and a red section below it; with a definite red line separating the two sections. If Shining Armor chucks his wife in the direction of the red arc, Cadence will simply fall off the balcony and the player's score will be 0m. Cadence's initial trajectory is mostly irrelevant. Rather, it is her velocity along the x-axis that counts. Cadence's initial velocity determines how frequently dark crystals and Crystal Hearts are generated. If Shining Armor aims high, Cadence's initial velocity will mostly go into her vertical ascent, causing her to move slowly along the horizontal. In this case, the generation of dark crystals and Crystal Hearts will be high. This makes the game very difficult, since despite the increased generation of Crystal Hearts as well as Cadence's slower speed, the sheer volume of the dark crystals cause them to often completely block Cadence's path, making it very hard to maintain the flight magic level. Ideally Shining armor is supposed to aim for the red line. By doing so, he maxes out Cadence's horizontal velocity, and minimizes dark crystal and Crystal Heart generation. While Cadence is in the air, the player makes her flap her wings by either pressing the spacebar of clicking the right mouse button. If the player lets Cadence drift too low, she will automatically start flapping her wings in rapid succession to stay aloft at the bottom of the screen. By doing so, she also rapidly degenerates her flight magic level. Her velocity throughout her entire flight remains constant, nothing seems to make her speed up or slow down. If she runs out of flight magic and begins to drift downwards, she may still get a chance to continue her flight if she haphazardly makes contact with a Crystal Heart. Glitches * The game has a glitch where the after Princess Cadence breaks on of the dark crystals, the sound effect played for hitting a Crystal Heart is noticeably lower up until the game over screen. Upon hitting "Replay" Crystal Heart sound effects will once again be at their normal volume, until Cadence breaks a dark crystal. External Links http://futzi01.deviantart.com/art/Cadance-Toss-337732858 Gallery Category:Princess Cadance Category:Shining Armor Category:Game Category:Fan Game Category:Unofficial Category:Flash Game